<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nubes oscuras by Val_Writes_Stuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145573">Nubes oscuras</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff'>Val_Writes_Stuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Relatos de Arpías [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>El Auge (Web Series), Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Algún día escribiré algo bonito con Dalharil y Seren, Angst, F/F, Fights, Hurt No Comfort, Spoilers, Y ya tocaba, basado en un fanart de Matla, es que hacía tiempo que no hacía angst de Seren :/, no sé taggear, organización El Sol Oculto, pero hoy no es ese día, pondría más puns en los tags porque esto es muy sad pero no se me ocurren ahora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS ESPECIAL MESA "El pasado queda atrás"<br/>Tw de pelea física, menciones a cosas que se dicen en el especial y que pueden ser un poco fuertes</p><p>El sol debería estar alto en el cielo, sin embargo, nubes oscuras lo tapaban, dando a todo el paisaje a su alrededor un cariz lúgubre. Los colores menos saturados, ninguna sombra siendo arrojada debido a la falta de una fuente de luz definida. Una figura gris, cuya piel podría fundirse con las nubes sin que a nadie le extrañase, caminaba por un sendero, sin importarle que el cielo amenazase tormenta. Sin importarle estar a plena vista, vulnerable a cualquier ataque.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seren (Mesa de Arpías)/Dalharil (El Auge)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Relatos de Arpías [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nubes oscuras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo anoche a las 3:00 AM: Buah, ese fanart tan guay que pasó Matla cuando salió "El pasado queda atrás" que están Seren y Dalharil luchando, que fuerte si fuese porque cuando Seren se va del templo mandan a Dalharil a matarla. Sería súper fucked up</p><p>Yo anoche a las 3:01 AM: ¿Y si lo escribo?</p><p>Pondría link al fanart en cuestión, pero pretty sure que no lo ha subido a twitter, yo lo vi por el discord en el zip que mandó.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sol debería estar alto en el cielo, sin embargo, nubes oscuras lo tapaban, dando a todo el paisaje a su alrededor un cariz lúgubre. Los colores menos saturados, ninguna sombra siendo arrojada debido a la falta de una fuente de luz definida. Una figura gris, cuya piel podría fundirse con las nubes sin que a nadie le extrañase, caminaba por un sendero, sin importarle que el cielo amenazase tormenta. Sin importarle estar a plena vista, vulnerable a cualquier ataque.</p><p>Repentinamente, un sonido captó su atención, poniendo alerta todos sus sentidos, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensase. El ruido de una rama siendo pisada, justo detrás de ella, alguien siguiéndola. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. Sabía que mandarían a alguien a por ella, que no iba a ser tan fácil escapar, pero estaba dispuesta a luchar por su libertad. Aunque fuese libertad a medias, libertad ligada al Imperio.</p><p>Se giró, las manos levantadas y listas para luchar, una pierna un poco hacia atrás para bajar su centro de gravedad, su mirada fiera dirigida a… unos ojos de color gris oscuro que conocía perfectamente. Seren no pudo evitar que su concentración fallase un momento, haciéndola coger aire repentinamente. Haciéndola bajar los puños apenas unos centímetros, sorprendida.</p><p>Allí estaba ella, Dalharil, ninguna arma en sus manos, a menos de diez metros. La misma Dalharil a la que Seren echaba tanto de menos y a la vez sabía que no debería volver a ver. La misma Dalharil que no había querido ir con ella cuando se había marchado. La misma Dalharil de la que seguía enamorada y de quien lo había estado durante años. La misma Dalharil cuya expresión era imposible de leer. La misma Dalharil que moriría antes de admitir que había pisado esa rama adrede para hacer a Seren girarse y no tener que atacarla por la espalda.</p><p>Pero pronto la sorpresa y la ligera alegría que había llenado el corazón de Seren se transformaron en otra cosa, algo más cruel. Sabía perfectamente porque estaba ahí, por mucho que una parte optimista de su mente dijese que a lo mejor había cambiado de idea, ella en el fondo sabía porque estaba ahí.</p><p>Levantando de nuevo los puños la miró, frunciendo el ceño. Le parecía muy injusto, aunque una parte de sí le decía que no debería sorprenderse de que fuesen tan rastreros. “¿En serio te envían a ti?” No tenía claro cómo se sentía, estaba triste, pero también enfadada. Probablemente también estaba muy frustrada ahora mismo.</p><p>La de cabellos blancos empezó a sacar dos dagas de su cinturón, un relámpago en el cielo reflejándose en sus filos, dándoles un brillo antinatural. Su tono era calmado cuando respondió, pero había algo en esa tranquilidad, había ensayo, había falsedad. No estaba, para nada, tan relajada como intentaba aparentar. “Sabes que no quiero hacer esto, Seren.” Acabó de desenvainar, poniéndose en posición de ataque, lista para saltar en cualquier momento. “No me obligues a hacerlo…”</p><p>Había algo en su voz, una petición, pero a la vez una amenaza. ¿Cuál de las dos era más fuerte? ¿Cuál sentía realmente? Puede que fuese algo que ni la propia semidrow supiese. Puede que dependiese del momento. Puede que aun no lo hubiese descubierto. Se hizo el silencio, solo roto por el viento aullando, solo roto por el trueno correspondiente al relámpago que había caído hacía unos segundos.</p><p>La tormenta estaba cada vez más cerca, el ambiente cargándose de energía, listo para lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Como si supiera de la tensión de las dos jóvenes que se habían cruzado, no por caprichos del destino, por una misión, por un objetivo, por una muerte ordenada. Como si supiera de las dos fuerzas que estaban a punto de retarse, a punto de chocar, e incluso la propia tempestad quisiese ver ese enfrentamiento.</p><p>Serenidad suspiró, sintiendo el aire entrar y salir de sus pulmones, sintiendo como la llenaba y la hacía sentir más ligera. Sintiendo como el viento hacía moverse su pelo como si fuese parte de él, sintiendo las nubes cerrarse sobre ellas. Sintiendo como su cuerpo llamaba al de la otra, pero obligándose a no moverse.</p><p>“No me obligues a hacerlo…” Fue apenas un susurro, una reiteración de lo que acababa de decir, puede que más presente la súplica en esta ocasión. Puede que una chispa en sus ojos esperando que parase de verdad, que se entregase.</p><p>Sabía que era mala idea contestar lo que iba a contestar, de verdad que Seren lo sabía. Pero se había hartado de callárselo, se había hartado de hacer como si no fuera así. Y ya no tenía a nadie que le dijera que no lo podía decir, ya no tenía la constante amenaza de un castigo sobre ella. “Son ellos quienes te obligan.”</p><p>Una daga pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, que se movió justo a tiempo de esquivarla. Se giró de nuevo hacia la semidrow, extrañada, sorprendida. No esperaba que la atacase así, no esperaba que no avisase, no esperaba esa sangre fría.</p><p>“¡Cállate! ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Sabes que no tengo otra opción!” Le gritó, con la mano buscando ya otra arma en su cinturón, que desenvainó con la naturalidad de alguien que lleva mucho tiempo haciendo eso.</p><p>Había algo en su voz, algo que Seren no acababa de identificar. ¿Era ira? ¿Era tristeza? La volvió a mirar a los ojos, intentando averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones, pero no pudiendo entender lo que veía. Parecía que no iba a poder salir de ahí sin pelear, poniéndose en pose defensiva de nuevo soltó un suspiro. “Siempre hay otra opción.”</p><p>Le respondió una voz que casi no reconoció, una voz fría, como nunca la había oído. Un tono que nunca había usado con ella, una mirada sin vida. “No.”</p><p>Fue apenas un borrón, un movimiento demasiado rápido para ser captado por el ojo inexperto. Pero Seren estaba lista para repeler el ataque de la asesina que se acababa de abalanzar sobre ella.  Golpes siendo parados, esquivados, brazos bloqueando otros armados con dagas, pasos hacia atrás, equilibrios manteniéndose y apoyándose la una en la otra para no caer. Giros, parones, manos cogiendo brazos, la fuerza bruta de Seren sujetando a Dalharil.</p><p>“¡Dal! ¡No quiero pelear contigo!” Palabras a la desesperada, en un momento en el que esta estaba siendo sujetada por sus fuertes brazos, incapaz de atacar con sus armas.</p><p>Un gruñido, movimientos erráticos, intentando liberarse. “¡Pues yo contigo sí!” Un cabezazo inesperado contra el pecho de Seren, haciendo que la soltase, dejando a la genasi sin aliento unos instantes. Una daga casi rozando un torso gris claro, fallando por pocos centímetros.</p><p>Serenidad retrocedió un par de pasos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, tratando de procesar el ataque. “¡Mentira!” Seguía sin creer que realmente estuviese haciendo eso. “¡No me quieres hacer daño!”</p><p>“¡Sí quiero!” La respuesta a la vez que un golpe seco por una descuidada apertura en el costado izquierdo de su oponente. Un puñetazo con una mano cerrada alrededor de la empuñadura de una daga, aun limpia y sin ninguna gota de sangre. Pero no hacía falta, sus manos ya estaban lo suficientemente manchadas.</p><p>Un rayo y su correspondiente trueno apagando el grito de Seren a la vez que iluminaban más sus facciones, haciendo que se viese más su gesto de dolor. ¿Dolor físico o emocional? Puede que ambos, ¿pero cual más presente?</p><p>No lo entendía, o más bien no quería entenderlo. Aunque parte de ella había aceptado la realidad, otra parte seguía deseando que esta fuese diferente. Era mala idea, pero al fin y al cabo todo lo que estaba haciendo era mala idea, ¿qué más daba hablar más o menos si ya había metido la pata? “¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?” Una nota de desesperación en su voz. “¿Por qué no viniste conmigo?”</p><p>El grito que profirió Dalharil al atacarla la hizo encogerse un poco, nunca la había visto así. Golpes empezaron a caer sobre ella como la lluvia estaba cayendo ahora mismo del cielo, ninguna habiéndose dado cuenta de cuándo exactamente esta había empezado. Una serie de chillidos furiosos siendo proferidos por la semidrow “¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!” Repitiendo la palabra en cada golpe.</p><p>Un paso atrás, otro. Las dos muy cerca, muy pegadas, algo que en otro momento ambas hubiesen disfrutado. Seren empezaba a no ser capaz de aguantarle el ritmo. “Dal, aún estás a tiempo, ¡aún puedes venir!” Otro intento a la desesperada, más por sí misma que por la otra. Más por agotar la posibilidad, para ver si le quedaba claro de una vez por todas que no iba a irse con ella.</p><p>Una pierna tras la suya, un empujón y de repente el suelo húmedo bajo su espalda y gotas cayendo del cielo sobre su frente. Un peso súbito sobre su cuerpo, un pie presionando sobre su hombro derecho, un chillido de dolor que no pudo evitar proferir. Poniendo la mano izquierda sobre su tobillo para intentar apartarla, para intentar quitar esa presión, pero fallando. Mirando arriba la vio, sobre sí, con esos ojos fríos, con esa mirada vacía.</p><p>“¡No quiero irme!” Un grito a la desesperada, ¿a quién estaba intentando convencer? ¿A la genasi o a sí misma? “No lo entiendes Seren. No soy nada, no soy nadie.” Un rayo iluminándola por detrás, marcando más el contraste de su pelo blanco con el cielo oscuro, haciendo verse más las cicatrices que le cubrían el cuerpo. “Solo sirvo para lo que me han enseñado.”</p><p>“Pero-“ Seren intentó hablar, siendo cortada, sintiendo la presión aumentar en su hombro.</p><p>Había algo en la voz de Dalharil, tal vez una nota más triste colándose en ella, sin que lo pudiera evitar. “No puedo irme… Se aseguraron bien de ello.” Un par de ojos azules cruzando su mente.</p><p>Seren estaba acorralada y lo sabía, pero tenía que seguir intentándolo, esa tristeza en la voz de la semidrow dándole una pequeña chispa de esperanza. Sus sentimientos estaban descontrolados ahora mismo, no sabía ni qué pensar. Pero iba a aferrarse a esa mínima esperanza, aunque luego le doliese más darse cuenta de que no iba a pasar lo que esperaba. “Eso puede cambiar, Dal… Deberías saberlo, todos podemos cambiar si nos lo proponemos.”</p><p>La respuesta que obtuvo como premio por su estúpida esperanza fue la sensación fría del metal sobre su cuello. Una daga lista para acabar lo que la habían mandado a hacer, Dalharil encima de ella, inclinada y con los ojos fijos en los suyos. Unos ojos que tras un parpadeo parecieron suavizarse, como si su mascara se rompiese unos segundos. “No me pongas esto más difícil, Seren…” Una súplica, la tristeza ahora bien presente en su voz.</p><p>La genasi la miró a los ojos, dejando de intentar resistirse, apartando la mano que cogía el tobillo de su adversaria. Todos sus músculos relajándose a la vez que susurraba. “Acaba conmigo pues.” Y cerró los ojos.</p><p>En esos instantes muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. El sonido de la lluvia a su alrededor, el ligero frío que sentía y la tierra ensuciándola. El metal sobre su garganta, el pie en su hombro, la sensación de tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. La locura que era hacer lo que acababa de hacer, la esperanza de que no lo hiciese, todo instinto abandonándola y la razón dejando paso a sus sentimientos.</p><p>Pudo oír un chapoteo muy cerca de su oído izquierdo y dejó de sentir el frío filo de la daga sobre su piel. Abriendo los ojos ante la sensación de libertad repentina de su brazo derecho, la fata de esa presión que no la dejaba moverse, llegó justo a tiempo de verla. De observar una mano de color gris oscuro cogiéndola de la pechera, de sentir el tirón para incorporarla. Pero, aun así, los labios sobre los suyos la pillaron completamente por sorpresa.</p><p>Se fundieron en ese beso desesperado, ese que ambas se negaban a admitir que sabían que iba a ser el último. Su lucha olvidada, las dagas en el suelo como en el suelo estaban ahora ellas, rodando conforme el beso se volvía más apasionado, más frenético. Como si tuvieran miedo a que se rompiese, como si quisieran alargar ese instante, dándolo de sí hasta que no pudiesen más.</p><p>Les estaba lloviendo encima, estaban sucias de tierra mojada, deberían estar matándose, pero nada de eso importaba ahora. Sus curvas encajando perfectamente como tantas noches lo habían hecho, manos que tocaban cuerpos que se sabían de memoria. Caricias conocidas, pero a la vez fantasmas de lo que una vez fueron, con una urgencia de quien sabe que queda poco.</p><p>Un trueno estalló a la vez que el relámpago recorría el cielo, sorprendiéndolas, sonando tan fuerte como si alguien hubiese hecho una onda atronadora muy cerca de ellas. Y la magia se rompió, se separaron, mirándose a los ojos un instante. Tiempo suficiente para que fuesen conscientes de lo qué estaban haciendo.</p><p>Fue Seren, a quien había pillado arriba el relámpago, la primera en apartarse. Volviendo a la realidad, sabía que era mala idea, sabía que tenía que irse y que, por desgracia, su compañera no iba a seguirla. “No voy a parar…” Susurró mirándola, las dos medio sentadas en el suelo, pero listas para levantarse, a una distancia de menos de dos metros.</p><p>Dalharil se quedó pensativa unos segundos, tal vez considerando sus opciones, tal vez tomando una decisión. Era difícil saber lo que querían decir sus ojos de color gris oscuro, puede que ni ella misma supiese qué pensar al respecto. Sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, bajando la vista hasta el suelo, su mano derecha desenvainó la pequeña daga que tenía en la bota. “Lo sé.” La respuesta fue corta, un ligero tono de amenaza velada en su voz.</p><p>Otra vez lo mismo, otra vez el ciclo de odio y confrontación del que Seren se había cansado. Sabía que era mala idea decirlo, que era meter el dedo en la llaga, sabía que debería callarse e intentar huir. Pero no podía, tenía que dejarlo claro. “No voy a volver.” Fue tajante, todos los sentimientos que habían estado durante el beso volviéndose negativos. Toda esa pequeña felicidad, ese momento en el que había podido olvidar quiénes eran y qué estaban haciendo, tornándose tristeza.</p><p>Ojos casi negros se cruzaron con los suyos, una mirada que haría temblar hasta al más duro de los guerreros y que Seren nunca hubiera esperado ver dirigida contra sí. El tono de Dalharil fue casi antinaturalmente frío, vacío de cualquier emoción excepto ira.</p><p>“Lo sé.”</p><p>Y al igual que rápidamente había juntado sus labios, rápidamente se lanzó sobre ella, armada solo con la daga pequeña que había sacado de su bota. Pero había algo diferente en sus ataques ahora. Algo casi animal, la forma salvaje en la que estaba atacando, sin escrúpulos, el filo siempre de cara a Seren, sin juegos esta vez, yendo a matar.</p><p>Estaban rodando por el suelo, lo cual hacía más difícil el esquivar golpes, pararlos. Y Dalharil iba pasándose el puñal de una mano a otra, hábil con ambas. La lluvia caía implacable sobre ellas, como implacable estaba siendo la semidrow.</p><p>“¡¿Por qué tuviste que estropearlo?!” Gritó, la daga pasando peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Seren, que pudo apartarse justo a tiempo. “¡Estábamos bien!” Otro ataque, sin dejarla responder, sin querer oír su respuesta.</p><p>El puñal a escasos centímetros del pecho de la genasi, que aguantaba con fuerza las manos de Dalharil, evitando que la hoja perforase en su piel. Sus caras muy cerca, un grito a la desesperada. “¡Me abandonaste!”</p><p>Ojos gris claro fijándose, ya incapaz de recordar cuántas veces la había mirado, ya sabiendo de memoria cada pestaña y conociendo la línea entre su pupila y su iris. Habiéndolos visto llorar otras veces, pero no esperando verlos así ahora. Lágrimas saladas mezclándose con gotas de lluvia y chorreando por sus mejillas, nadie capaz de distinguirlas a menos que estuviera a la distancia a la que ahora estaba Seren.</p><p>Su voz volviendo a sonar, esta vez apenas un susurro. Seren casi más leyéndole los labios que oyéndola. “Me abandonaste…” La fuerza en la mano que sujetaba el puñal fallándole, dejando de presionar contra el pecho de la genasi. Su cabeza gacha, el ligero temblor que llevaba rato intentando evitar, luchando contra él a la vez que luchaba contra Seren, luchando contra sí misma.</p><p>Sin pararse a pensarlo, Seren le dio un empujón, quitándosela de encima ahora que podía. Odiaba verla así, odiaba verla llorar como la había visto tantas veces. Y ahora mismo los temblores recorrían a la semidrow de pies a cabeza, haciéndola verse más vulnerable, recordándole a Seren la juventud de ambas.</p><p>La lluvia seguía cayendo, algún que otro rayo iluminando el cielo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba parada sin saber qué hacer? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Dalharil llorando? Le parecían segundos y le parecían horas. El tiempo pasando de forma extraña en ese momento en el que todo parecía parado y a la vez parecía moverse a una velocidad surrealista.</p><p>“Dal…” Dijo acercándose, una mano camino a ponerse sobre su hombro. No podía seguir viéndola así, no podía.</p><p>De nuevo el puñal se quedó peligrosamente cerca de su cara. Unos ojos llenos de lágrimas, con gesto furioso, clavándose en los suyos. Gesto que pudo ver con más claridad cuando un relámpago iluminó el cielo, reflejándose en el filo del arma y arrojando sombras muy marcadas sobre las facciones de la semidrow.</p><p>Solo fue una palabra, el tono con el que le había dicho que sabía que no iba a volver otra vez presente en su voz, como si la fachada no hubiese caído en ningún momento. “Vete.”</p><p>Seren se quedó parada, sintiendo el viento más fuerte, sintiendo sus cabellos mojados y sucios golpearle la espalda, apremiándola a hacer caso, a huir. Pero no quería abandonarla, no así, no llorando, no sola en medio de un camino, sin nadie cerca, sin Riddle cerca. Pero al ver que no se movía, Dalharil volvió a gritar.</p><p>“¡VETE!” Fue un chillido de los que hacen el cielo partirse en dos, de los que son capaces de parar una batalla, de los que hacen temblar a la tierra y al corazón. Fue desesperado, fue emociones a flor de piel, fue una última advertencia.</p><p>Por una vez ganó el sentido común de Seren. Había mucho que quería decirle aún, había preguntas que quería hacerle, había preocupaciones, había sentimientos. Pero la voz en el fondo de su cabeza le estaba gritando que corriese, que se girase y corriese cómo nunca había corrido.</p><p>Así que lo hizo, intentando tirar al fondo de su mente esos pensamientos, esa duda, esa preocupación por qué iban a hacerle a la otra cuando supiesen que había fracasado en su misión. Pensando en su lugar en que no le dejaba otra opción, si se quedaba una de las dos no iba a salir con vida, y ella tenía todas las papeletas. Ya no solo porque fuese desarmada y Dalharil fuese más hábil que ella, también porque nunca se atrevería hacerle daño.</p><p>Literalmente había estado dispuesta a dejarse matar, había dejado de luchar en un momento en el que tenía una daga sobre su cuello. No quería irse sin ella, pero eso era algo inevitable. Y cuanto antes lo aceptase, mejor.</p><p>Otro gran estruendo se hizo oír, captando la atención de Seren. Volvió la vista atrás, tenía que verla por última vez, un último recuerdo del que probablemente se arrepentiría. Pero el camino estaba vacío, solo la lluvia y el viento haciéndole compañía.</p><p>Dirigió su vista al cielo, las nubes ocultando el sol, gotas de agua fría cayendo sobre su cuerpo y llevándose el barro, limpiándola. Y deseó que la lluvia pudiese llevarse también sus recuerdos y limpiar la sangre que iba a manchar siempre sus manos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno, la llorería am I right?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>